


A Pit of Lava Under My Feet

by Meowsi



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Embarrassed Peter, Field Trip, Flash gets whats coming, Parent Tony Stark, Poor Peter, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Is Not Helping, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncles and Aunties everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowsi/pseuds/Meowsi
Summary: Peter Parker is a shy kid with a big heart. Spiderman is a fearless hero with a big mouth.So why is it that Peter's alter-ego is scared when Tony Stark calls him in the middle of patrol one night. Mainly because it is about Peter's up and coming field trip at the Avengers Compound and Peter could not be more than happy if a pit of lava opened up under his feet and spared him the embarrassment the Avengers would make Peter go through.(I thought I might try the Field Trip au)





	1. Bullies and Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys just to let you know this is my first fanfiction. I am not a good writer in the slightest.
> 
> Also, I'm an Aussie so I am not familiar with the American curriculum so sorry if I mess that up. I may also call spell things differently but anyway I hope you enjoy my very bad oneshot.

 

It was just a normal Wednesday for Peter Parker, or so he thought. He had woken up, had breakfast and said goodbye to his Mom Pepper. Walking outside Peter could see Happy Hogan leaning on a black Audi.

"Get in the car Kid" Happy's gruff voice called Peter over giving him a look.

"You make it sound like your kidnapping me" Peter joked back.

* * *

 

He thanked Happy for dropping him off near school only receiving a grunt in return. Soon after the brunette had stepped out of the car, Ned had called him over and started talking about the field trip that the teachers had planned for Friday. Only the teachers knew the location of the trip and everyone and anticipating the big reveal, except for MJ of course, or at least he thought. MJ was hard to read sometimes.

As soon as Peter and Ned had walked through the doors of Midtown Tech highschool their tormentor Eugene 'Flash' Thompson started calling for Peter.

"Hey, Penis have you heard where the field trip is?" Flash yelled, a few students in the hallway snickering at the nickname. Peter chose to ignore him and resumed to talk to Ned.

"Hey Penis, I'm fucking talking to you" Peter sighed and turned to face the boy, who by now was walking on his heels. Peter tried to glare at the boy but of course, it only looked like a pout to those around him, since he had the most adorable and innocent looking face. Flash just laughed realizing what Peter was trying to do. Suddenly Flash slammed Peter into the lockers, holding him in place just so he could tower over the smaller boy.

"Listen here you piece of shit, you don't get to act all high and mighty, **You Are Nothing** and I am everything" Flash sneered before releasing Peter and gathering his lackies, walking through the crowd of onlookers, and pushing Ned as he walked past, knocking the large boy to the ground.

Peter could feel his back throbbing from where it made contact but knew it was only going to hurt for a most an hour due to his healing. Peter wasn't worried about himself though and turned his attention to his best friend who was slowly making his way off the ground and over to Peter. Ned didn't look injured but Peter could see Ned slightly grimace as his foot made contact to the ground, which had landed in an awkward position when he was shoved. 

"Hey Ned, you okay?" Peter questioned as he finally balanced himself enough to stand on his own to feet without leaning on the lockers. Ned only nodded looking down at the ground like he was ashamed of what happened.

"What about you Peter?" Peter shrugged, the pain had already ebbed down to a slight tingling.

"I'm good, with my healing and all" 

"Your so lucky to have su-" Ned was cut short by the bell ringing signaling the start of their first period. 

They made their way down the hall as fast as possible with their minor injuries trying to get to there classes before their teacher got pissed at them.

 

* * *

 

Peter was currently sitting in the last period of the day, which happened to be chemistry. He found out that the teachers where announcing where the field trip was so he was excited by also anxious, hoping he would not be getting bitten by a radioactive creature of any kind or fading away in his mentor's arms on the trip. **(Sorry it just popped into my head)**

"Okay, class so we will be going to one of the most famous places currently in the world, The Avengers Compound!" His teacher, Mrs. Bransish practically squealed. "The school had been offered a chance to have a class go on a tour to the compound and since this class has the highest grade rate the school board thought it would be fair for the class to go"

The room remained silent for a minute, processing the information that had just been relayed to them, then suddenly everyone erupted into cheers and squeals. Well nearly everyone. Peter Parker was not cheering, or feeling the least bit of excitement. Instead, all he felt was dread. The Avengers were going to embarrass the hell out of Peter when they found out and something told Peter that Tony fricken' Stark was behind this. Peter was not ready to have a tour of his home, especially when you live with Two Spies, Two geniuses, Two Asgardians, Two super solders, A android, Witch, A man that could change his size and a guy that dressed as a bird. Not to mention the visits from the Wakandans and Phil Coulson.

 

All in all, Peter was fucked... 

 


	2. Phone Calls, Parties and Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets the phone call he has been dreading all week.
> 
> The one from Tony Stark, the man who thought it would be funny to invite his class on a field trip. At least Pepper can help Peter out. Or will she take the side of her genius fiancé?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm back, and I would like to thank everyone who is supporting this fanfic. Well, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also please note that the field trip will start next chapter, this is just a bit of adorableness for all the fans out there

 

It had been a quiet night on patrol for Peter and he couldn't help but feel annoyed. Peter had been trying to distract himself from Mr. Stark's betrayal but of course, the one time he had wanted there to be a crime, there was barely anything.

The brunette sat, mask still on, dangling his legs over the edge of a rooftop lost in his thoughts when he got a phone call.

"Peter, it seems that Mr. Stark is calling, would you like me to put him through" Karen announced, a hint of amusement evident in the AI's voice.

Peter sighed knowing what this was about. He had been hoping that Mr. Stark had forgotten but of course there is no way that Tony Stark would forget about embarrassing his adopted son.

 

"Hey Kid, how was school today?" Tony's face popped up but Peter had noticed the large smirk which had crept its way onto Mr. Stark's face.

 

"Oh, it was... _enlighting_ Mr. Stark" Peter had tried to come up with a less obvious way to point out his betray instead of just calling Mr. Stark out on it.

 

"So Pete, I hear you have a field trip on Friday, where to?" 

 

"Oh, I dunno, maybe it's the home of the _'Stankiest'_ person in the world, you know the guy Mr. Stark"

 

Mr. ~~Stank~~ Stark had started laughing, most likely at the fact that Peter was pouting. 

To say Peter was annoyed would be an understatement so he decided it was time for drastic measures.

 

"Karen active protocol 'Mr. Stank is back b*tches'"

* * *

Tony was confused. What was happening?

"Sir it appears that Mr. Parker has activated protocol #239 'Mr. Stank is back b*tches" FRIDAY's voice echoed throughout the room. 

Soon all the windows were locked and Tony was stuck in his lab.

Finally after about 30 minutes of confusion Pepper's voice rang throughout the room. 

"Tony stop harassing Pete, now... until Peter or I say so, you're on lockdown" 

Tony turned his attention back to the holographic image of Peter who was laughing his head off. Suddenly the call ended and in place of Peter's holographic head was a notification saying that Tony was 'grounded' from all human contact until further notice. 

* * *

Peter was laughing like crazy. So much so that he had fallen onto his back and was rolling, having trouble breathing. Finally, after about 5 minutes of laughter, Peter finally managed to stop, stood up slowly and started taking deep breaths. 

He was so gonna tell Ned, MJ, Shuri, Coulson and the Avengers about this. Clint and Nat would be proud. 

* * *

 

"Kid, I am so proud of you" Clint cried, wiping tears from his eyes **(Yes Clint is actually crying tears of joy).** Natasha ruffled the kid's fluffy hair, a small smirk plastered on her face. 

Peter just laughed, knowing that he would have to release Mr. Stark from his lab soon, but not before savoring the phrase he was getting from all the Avengers, even Pepper and Bruce had congratulated him.

"Okay so before we release the Man of Iron, LETS PARTY!" Thor yelled, picking up Peter and tucking him under his arm, his other arm holding a large jug of Asgardian alcohol. 

Cheers where yelled throughout the Avengers common area, the field trip forgotten in the chaos of the Avengers party. 

Sometime during the party, one drunk Scott Lang had gotten a karaoke machine from seemingly nowhere and now a bunch of drunk superheroes where making their way to it, wanting to have a turn at singing. **(Don't worry, Peter & Wanda are not drunk, Tony had made a protocol to stop it from happening, which is protocol #234 'Spider and Witch want to get drunk')**

 

Wanda had just been sitting down on the couch when she had an idea.

"Hey guys, Pete should sing" She yelled, gaining the attention of everyone except a singing Winter Soldier, who was more slurring and bunch of words, not singing. After Bucky had finished singing, all the Avengers stared at Peter, an evil? glint in their eyes. 

 

Soon Peter found himself floating in the air, a red mist surrounding his being and dragging him on the stage. "Put me down" Peter yelled but was immediately shut up with a glare from Natasha.

 

"Fine, ONE song" Peter caved, not wanting to be killed by the spy.

 

Soon music for the song 'Come Running Home to You' from The Flash started playing.

 

**_Can't say how the days will unfold, Can't change what the future may hold_ **

 

Peter's voice was clear and on tune, making all the Avengers in the room look up at him in awe. Both FRIDAY and Karen were recording the event and FRIDAY was live streaming the event to Shuri, Ned & MJ, Pepper and Tony, who had stopped pacing his lab to watch the boy sing.

 

**_But, I want you in it_**

 

**_Every hour, every minute_ **

 

**_This world can race by far too fast_**

 

**_Hard to see while it's all flying past_ **

 

**_But, it's clear now, When you're standing here now, I am meant to be wherever you are next to me_ **

 

**_All I want to do_**

 

**_Is come running home to you_ **

 

**_Come running home to you_ **

 

**_And all my life I promise to_**

 

**_Keep running home to you_ **

 

**_Keep running home_**

 

**_To you_ **

 

Tears had started to stream down Peter's face. His Uncle Ben and Aunt May had been there where Peter became obsessed with the song when he had watched the episode of The Flash. This song was one thing that he never thought he would sing again, yet here he was, singing his heart out to his family

 

**_And I could see it_**

 

**_Right from the start_**

 

**_Right from the start_ **

 

**_That you would be_ **

 

**_Be my light in the dark_**

 

**_Light in the dark_**

 

**_Oh, you gave me no other choice_ **

 

**_But to love you_**

 

**_All I want to do_**

 

**_Is come running home to you_ **

 

**_Come running home to you_**

 

**_And all my life I promise to_ **

 

**_Keep running home to you_ **

 

**_Keep running home_**

 

**_Home to you_**

 

**_Can't say how the days will unfold_ **

 

**_Can't change what the future may hold_ **

 

**_But, I want you in it_**

 

**_Every hour, every minute_ **

 

Peter finished singing, wiping the tears in his eyes, nervous about the way everyone was looking at him. Suddenly Peter could hear clapping, which came from Steve and soon everyone had joined in.

"That was amazing Peter" Bruce complimented the boy, who was now blushing from embarrassment.

"Welp, I guess I should let Mr. Stark out now" Peter commented while the room echoed with laughter. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I need names for protocol's that can be used throughout the fanfic, so I would like to read what you guys suggest!
> 
> I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can, so bye for now guys!


	3. Vents and Potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Peter is not the only high school intern. There is one other, Harley.
> 
> So you remember Harley Kenner from Ironman 3, yeah him.
> 
> Also, any Russian used in this or any other chapter is probably incorrect!

To say Peter was terrified would be an understatement.

He could already see all the ways the Avengers would embarrass him and be about to  ~~shit~~ crap his pants. 

Ned was currently rambling and asking about the Avengers, The Guardians or any SHIELD agents and MJ had noticed the way her friend was shaking in his seat on the bus, looking at his hands in some sort of daze.

 

"Awwh is Penis Parker nervous everyone is going to find out his internship is fake?" Flash taunted from behind Peter, flicking the back of his head and snapping Peter out of his daze.

 

"Leave him alone Flash, and he isn't lying" Ned defended. He had finally stopped rambling to glare at the bully but they were given a look at by Mrs. Bransish and quickly looked away at each other.

Flash sneered at both of them but left them alone after that. Peter was grateful to have such a great friend but was too caught up in his thoughts to thank Ned, so he just nodded. Fortunately, Ned understood what Peter was meaning and gave a small smile.

 

Suddenly Peters phone started ringing in his pocket, so he scooted closer to the window and grabbed out his phone. It was Karen. 

 

"Hello Peter, Mr. Stark would like to inform you that all the Avengers were excited to have you come home early today and that Harley is going to be at the compound all day" Karen informed and Peter could imagine that she would be smirking if she had a face.

 

"Okay Karen thanks, by the way, tell Mr. Stark that he can expect to be webbed to the wall after school today"

 

"Will do Peter, I hope you have a great day" Then the call ended and Peter wasn't sure if he could feel any more embarrassed. 

MJ looked at Peter with her usual poker face, like she was trying to figure out who he was talking to, but he thought she may have heard the part about Mr. Stark. Ned, however, would be jumping up and down right now if it weren't for the seatbelt keeping him in his seat.

* * *

 

"Okay class, make sure that you are respectful to everyone and only ask questions to those who aren't busy. Also, make sure that at the Q&A later you ask questions related to what they do and not how many push-ups one may be able to do" Mr. Bransish said, bouncing on her heels before letting her students off the bus they all currently occupied.

As everyone happily got off the bus the whole class was silenced by the site of the large building in front of them, a sight only a few got to see in person. There where 65 floors in the building and you could see shadows of people running around through the tinted glass.

They walked inside the large glass doors of the building after snapping out of there dazes or in Peter's case, dread.

 Walking into the building they all looked around in amazement, the whole floor had windows everywhere, giving a view of the courtyard filled with employees getting from one place to another

Mrs. Bransish walked over to the front desk.

 

"Hello, we are here from Midtown High for a tour" Mrs. Bransish announced to the receptionist who had just looked up from her computer.

"For the 10:25 tour right" Mrs. Bransish nodded. "Okay your tour guide will be here any minute"

 

Mrs. Bransish walked back to the class but not before noticing the receptionist waving at someone. The teacher looked over and saw Peter waving to the lady. Brushing it off as a kind gesture that only Peter would do **(since he is kind af)** she started laying down basic rules for her class to follow when a boy around the age of her students tapped her on the shoulder.

 

"Hello, your the Midtown High class right?. Well I'm Harley and I will be your tour guide today" Peter's class was speechless for a teenager there age had managed to get a job at the compound.

 

"Okay, so the lower level interns have made badges for you all so when I call out your names come over to me and I will give you your badges" Harley announced holding a box of badges in his hand. 

Everyone but Peter and Ned was given badges and it seemed that Flash had noticed. "Hey why is it that Penis Parker and Nerd didn't get badges, was it because the Avengers heard about your lies and banned you from the building or is it just that you two are so pathetic that  they forgot to make you some"

At the sound of Peter's last name, Harley perked up. "Wait is Peter here?!" he called excitedly looking over the class and spotting an embarrassed Peter next to a larger boy trying to hide his face. "Peter, hows it going?, your not dead yet I see" Harley started then thought of what Flash had called his friend moments ago.

 

"Did you call Peter, Penis?" Harley's mood changed. He glared straight at Flash and dared him to say anything other than the truth but Flash being as stupid as he is just ignored it.

 

"Duh, what else is someone as worthless as him going to be called" 

 

To say Harley was pissed was an understatement. He had only met Peter through Tony a few months ago after Tony had found out where he lived and who he was and from there a very strong friendship was formed. Calling Peter worthless was the worst thing to say around Harley or anyone at the compound. Everyone knew who Peter was and very few people disliked him. Everyone else in the compound adored Peter, and if they hadn't met him they would hear all the good things everyone said about him.

Every staff members head turned at the comment and Harley walked over to Flash. Instead of insulting him like Peter expected, Harley pulled out a Potato gun from nowhere and pointed it at Flash, pressing it into his chest.

 

"If you say another word about Pete while in this building, I will make sure that I shoot a Potato up your ass got it" Harley threatened, pushing the potato gun further into Flash's chest. 

 

"Language" Peter muttered, receiving strange looks from his peers and a glare from Harley. Harley then turned his attention back to Flash.

 

"Have you got it?"

 

"Yes, Sir!"

 

"Okay, Pete, Ned you have your badges with you right" Harley's mood switched back to how it was before and everyone was scared. The two friends nodded while Peter was still flushed.

Peter and Ned grabbed out there badges. Peter, Ned, and Harley all custom made badges since they were so important to Tony or in Ned's case best friends with Peter. Peter's badge was red and blue and instead of having a number on it said 'Underoos' and had nearly unlimited access to the compound because to everyone who worked in the compound except for the Heros, agents, and Peter's friends, Peter was Stark's personal Assistant/Intern. Ned's card was Black and gold and had 'Kid's Friend' on it and gave him a level 5 clearance. He ended up getting his own card after impressing Bruce Banner and becoming his PI. Harley had the same clearance level and his card was red and gold as Peter and his card had, to his dismay, 'Potato Kid' on it. He had been taken under Natasha's wing after she found out about how he and Stark met years ago. She had been impressed and started teaching him martial arts.

 

"Okay make sure you pin your badges to your jackets, t-shirts or anywhere else visible since our head of security is very picky about it and you will be removed from the building if found without your badge"

A girl, Peter was pretty sure her name was Hannah, raised her hand. "What is with the numbers on the badges?" The badges that the class had gotten all had a ZERO on it along with their names and school photos.

 

"Well, here at the Avengers Compound different people have different levels of clearance. Like Peters friend is level FIVE clearance since he is Dr. Banner's Personal assistant. He needs access to certain areas to get stuff for Dr. Banner, while other people that work in the same department have level THREE clearance"

Everyone in the class minus Peter and MJ looked at Ned in awe when someone else raised their hand. It was a guy called Jason.

 

"What clearance level do you and Peter have access to?" Peter flinched when his name was used, unsure how Harley was going to answer the question.

 

"Well both Peter and I have level NINE clearance since I have to have access to training rooms so I can train with Black Widow, but Peter has his own Lab on Floor 59, and I mean the WHOLE floor. It's amazing. But anyway he needs to be able to access all the equipment on the floors and when he needs to go to a level TEN floor all he needs to do is knock. But he also works in Tony Stark's Lab"

 

Everyone turned there awestruck gazes at Peter, who was squirming under all the attention and Harley noticed. 

 

"Okay, so we are going to go scan our badges and the get this tour started!" Harley cheered getting some of the attention of Peter. "And if Peter allows us, we may even get to go up to his lab" Cheers erupted throughout the class, MJ and Flash the only ones not cheering. Even Mrs. Bransish. MJ wasn't cheering though because well, shes MJ and Flash well, he is a dick.

The class made their way to a metal arch and Harley scanned his badge walking through.

"Harley Keener, Level NINE access. Welcome back Harley, Mrs. Romanoff says to embarrass Peter while she isn't there" FRIDAY's voice announced making the class jump back in freight. Peter just rolled his eyes in a playful way but then he remembered the message. He started to pale and Ned started laughing at his expression.

 

"Okay guys just walk through the scanner and we can continue on, and Peter, don't walk into the archway again" Harley chuckled as the class started snickering. 

Flash quickly walked up to Peter and spoke in a hushed voice.

 

"You better explain everything" Then he shouldered past Peter.

 

Flash pushed past the crowd and with what little dignity he had left and scanned his card.

 

"Eugene Thompson, level ZERO" FRIDAY's voice echoed, but with a slight hint of anger.

 

FRIDAY's monotone voice echoed throughout the room around 27 more times before it got to Ned's turn.

 

"Ned Leeds, level FIVE, has part of project B&H, Welcome back Ned, Dr. Banner has asked for you to come back to his lab when your free since he needs help"

 

If anyone didn't believe that Ned didn't have an internship then they were just proven wrong **(Apart from Flash since he is way to stubborn)**

It was finally Peter's go and he was nervous about what Mr. Stark might have done to embarrass him. Peter quickly scanned his card and walked through the archway and over to Ned and MJ.

 

"Peter Parker, level NINE, has completed Project Spidey. Welcome back Peter, Mr. Stark will come and say hi shortly" Karen's voice echoed throughout the room. 

Everyone was confused on why a different AI greeted Peter.

"Hello Midtown Tech Highschool, I am Karen, Peter's Personal AI, Tony Stark had originally created me to make sure Peter did not injure himself, but Peter had made some improvements so now I am able to talk to him even if he is not in the building"

 

Everyone was in awe at how Peter had managed to get an AI for his own and to say that Flash was pissed would be an understatement. He was fuming.

 

"Okay, so we are going to give you a tour of all the area's you have access to and then if we are lucky we may get a chance to tour Peter's lab, now let's get started" Harley clapped his hands together and started leading the class to the elevator.

Making their way into the elevator Peter was bombarded with questions from his peers. Even Mrs. Bransish had thrown a question in every once in a while. 

Entering the Elevator, Peter was squished in between Harley and Ned. 

"Hey, Pete how ya doing?" Harley questioned.

"Would be great if you weren't encouraging the Avengers" Peter hissed. Harley raised his hands in surrender. Soon the doors opened and the class filed out of the elevator, greeting the roomy space with open arms.

Peter's spidey senses suddenly started tingling, and Peter started to frantically look around the room for the threat.

Peter soon heard thuds coming from above him and quickly moved sideways, away from the vents only just avoiding the person who fell out of them, and landing on his face, his arms sprawled out.

 

"Ouch, I need to practice my landings" A familiar voice commented, which belonged the Clint Barton.

Clint was currently dressed in full gear, including having is bow and arrows on his back, the bow for some unknown reason yellow instead of its usual blackish purple colour **(or color, I'm an Aussie so deal with it)**

 

"OMG, your Hawkeye" a girl squeaked.

 

"Yep, That's me. By the way, where is Pete?" Clint asked, peaking over the heads of the teens to find the brunette.

 

Peter tried to hide behind Ned, crouching so that he would be looked over, but that didn't work since Harley dragged him up, pushing him at Clint causing him to stumble.

 

"Hey, Pete!" Clint greeted. "Hey guys, I have something to show you!" he called to the class and Peter already knew this was not going to be good.

 

"FRIDAY, can you please play the video of Wednesday's party?" Peter's face paled. Oh god, this was not happening. Ned and MJ had harrassed Peter nonstop yesterday about the video and he had to silence his phone from the number of messages Shuri was sending him.

 

"Sure, Mr. Barton"

 

A holographic projection appeared next to Clint and Peter, and Peter buried his head in his hands.

 **"Hey guys, Pete should sing"** Wanda's voice filled the room and everyone watched Peter float towards the stage.

* * *

 

"Wow, Peter, that's amazing!" Mrs. Bansish complemented, completely dazzled by Peter's performance.

The class just stood there, staring in awe at there classmate, except for Ned and MJ who were snickering at Peter who was red in embarrassment. Harley patted the brunettes back still not able to come up with an insult or anything sarcastic.

Clint walked up to Peter, who was now glaring at the vent obsessed spy, something Clint thought he would never see from the normally shy, awkward teen. To say Clint was terrified would not begin to describe the feeling that was running up Clint's spine. So being the smart guy he is, he took that as his cue to leave.

 

"Well normally I would stay longer but I have important work to do and some vents that need maintenance so... BYE" Clint announced but not before giving the Spider a tight hug which made Peter go from instant kill mode back to embarrassed Peter mode.

 

Clint grabbed an arrow from his sheath and shot it up at the vents causing the hawk to be launched into the air and back into the vents, letting out a battle cry and he shuffled away and out of earshot of the class.

Harley chuckled and Peter just stood there, as everyone turned their attention back to the boy.


	4. Russians and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just after Peter and his class get back to the tour all hell breaks loose in the compound and Natasha needs Peter's help.
> 
> Also, I got insperation from another story to add this so some people will recognize this. I hope you will understand that I wrote this part differently to how it was in the other story though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, this fanfic has over 4000 HITS!!!   
> Thank you so much for supporting my first fanfic!!!  
> I would love more Ideas for things to happen coz things are already getting crazy.  
> I also want to give a huge thank you to the person who originally had a paintball style field trip. I will make sure that Flash gets what he deserves!
> 
> Also, I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter!

After about five minutes the class gets over their shock of meeting Hawkeye and continue along the way.

"Before we got interrupted by a certain Vent crawler, I was about to explain more about the badges. So as you know all tour groups or guests get Level ZERO clearance" Harley looked around making sure everyone was paying attention.

"Most interns get Level ONE access since all they need access to are the offices and certain labs. Level TWO staff are people who have part-time jobs or only have minor jobs like the receptionists or some of the office workers" Harley looked at Peter and noticed the boy was wincing slightly but brushed it off as someone downstairs was yelling too loud for Peter's comfort.

"People with Level THREE access are higher up Interns or security guards. Level FOUR is for people who need to access FRIDAY's software, so only a few people have Level FOUR access" Peter started shaking but Harley continued

"Level FIVE, like Ned here, is for the scientists or interns who work for Dr. Banner or Mr. Stark. Level SIX is for Doctors and Nurses who work all over the building and need access to certain chemicals and compounds. Level SEVEN is for Department heads who run certain areas of research. However, people like Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner, who are part of the Avengers, have higher level passes"

"Level EIGHT are for the children and family of any Avengers who come to visit or any higher ups and they have access to the Avengers common area and anywhere else they have been given access to. It is also where we keep important artifacts or projects. Level NINE like Peter and I is for anyone who works directly for an Avenger, and for the Avengers who do not spend much time here at the compound, like Ant-man, King T'Challa or Black Panther, or Spiderman and Princess Shuri and her research team. Finally, Level Ten is for the Avengers or anyone close to them, including Mrs. Potts"

 

Everyone nodded apart from Peter who was now sweating, his eyes darting around the room and his hair sticking up.

 

Suddenly Peter yelled out. "Everybody get down!"

 

Mrs. Bransish, however, was too late and the sound of gunfire echoed throughout the room. Everyone screamed and their teacher was hit, the force of which sent him flying back into a wall. More students started falling down and Harley, Peter, and Ned gave each other a knowing look.

Harley, running to a wall while jumping over the fallen student's pressed a barely noticeable button a look of dread shown on his face.

A bunch of barriers filled the hall and all the remaining teenagers hid behind them hiding from the sudden warzone the had found themselves in.

Suddenly FRIDAY's voice filled the room.

 

"Hello Harley, I would like to inform you that an Avengers paintball match is currently initiated and all staff has been evacuated from the premises. Your class, however, is to participate in the match and Peter is allowed to use his abilities if it means that he can survive this game"

 

Suddenly a hatch opened up from each wall and a few paintball guns, ammunition, and vests were located inside.

 

"Thanks, FRIDAY" Harley sighed.

 

The ground had swallowed the fallen students and had taken them to the lobby, where they would safely be evacuated.

Mrs. Bransish had unfortunately been hit with the first wave of paint so FRIDAY had decided to show a live stream of the video on the front of the compound. A protocol that had been added so that anyone not participating in the match could watch.

 

"Peter, Mr. Stark says that it is every man for himself so you do not need to protect anyone. If you like you may use your powers to get any of the Avengers out but you may risk your identity." Karen's voice informed and Peter was ready.

It was a risk he was going to have to take to survive.

* * *

 

Peter was currently in a dark corner, which he had to stick to the wall the reach. As soon as Karen had informed Peter that it was every man for himself he had leaped onto a wall and crawled away, much to the surprise of his class. 

He knew that he had given away his identity to his class and all the newer employees at the compound who had never seen the Paintball matches before but he knew it was the only way Peter would survive the match. 

Soon Peter could hear footsteps approaching the room he was in, which was a storage room in one of the lower level labs. 

 

"Маленький паук" A voice called. Natasha.

 

"Черная вдова" He replied.

 

Nat and Peter always worked together in paintball since Nat was like a mother to him. He trusted her.

For some reason though Nat never teamed up with Harley when he was here for the games. It confused Peter sometimes but he was pretty sure it was because Harley wanted to show his skills off to the Russian instead of seeking help from her. Peter however always worked with her so that he could come out of the games alive. He was pretty sure one of the interns died last time while trying to get Bruce.

Peter lowered himself and walked out of the small room he was in. 

Currently, the ginger had paint splodged on her face in all different colors and her hair was sticking up in different directions. She still looked beautiful which always impressed Peter even though he never knew how. 

Following behind Natasha though was a familiar black haired girl. MJ. 

Peter stared at the girl with a confused look. Why was she here? 

 

"Nat, why is MJ here?" 

The assassin looked confused then looked behind her. A look of realization crossed her face before she looked back at her fellow spider.

 

"I like her" was all she said then turned away.

MJ smirked at Peter before following behind her.

Looking up Peter could see a small flying android, a camera attached to the front of it, watching them. Peter waved awkwardly at it, knowing that it would be projected for everyone to see. 

 

"Hurry up Маленький паук, or we will give away our position" 

Peter ran up behind Natasha, falling into step with MJ.

 

"So Peter, you finally admitted that you're Spider-man" MJ suddenly commented. Peter's spider-sense suddenly picked up before he could answer.

 

"Get down" Peter ordered and Natasha quickly dropped to the ground. After a moment of hesitation, MJ also ducked following her idols lead. Peter, however, leaped onto the roof and crawled around the corner.

* * *

 

 Flash was pissed. 

Not only did Penis Parker have an internship at the Avengers compound, knew an Avenger and was Mr. Stark's personal intern, but he was also Spider-man. The same Spider-man how destroyed his dad's car last year at homecoming. 

Now he was out for blood. 

He had managed to get nearly everyone from his class out after he recovered from shock but Nerd, Weirdo, Potato, and Penis had all managed to escape. He was glad though. It just made the hunt even more...  _exciting._

After about 10 minutes Flash started to hear some voices. 

 

"-rry up Маленький паук, or we will give away our position"

 

Someone had teamed up!

It was Russian or something similar. There was only a few people that Flash could think of that could be in this building and speak another language. Black Widow or Scarlett Witch. It could be Winter Soldier/ White Wolf but this was a woman. 

The others had continued talking but Flash was to busy trying to come up with a plan of attack. Soon everything was quiet. Had he lost them?

Suddenly a shot rang out and Flash fell to the ground. Someone hit him. Blue paint covered his vest and he knew who it was straight away. 

Penis Parker

Looking up Flash could see Peter upside down on the ceiling. His feet touching the roof while the rest of his body dangled down, his arms pointing the paintball gun at Flash.

 

" I'm sorry Flash but I can't lose. I need to get Mr. Stark" Peter apologized. 

 

That just pissed Flash off even more. 

 

"I'll get you Penis, just you wait, even if it's not in this game I will make sure that I make you suffer" Flash smirked.

 

"Маленький паук did you eliminate the threat"

 

"Yeah, he should be sent down to the lobby soon" Soon after Peter replied, Black fricken' Widow had turned around the corner, with MJ in tow. 

 

Flash suddenly felt dread, and the ground opened up underneath him sending him down a slide. 

Suddenly Flash made contact with something soft. Looking down he found that he had landed on a pile of pillows.

Damn it, Penis had gotten him out. He screamed in rage and luckily he had the room to himself so no one would be able to think he was a weirdo or something. But why would anyone think that someone as perfect as himself would be weird. He chuckled at that thought.

 


	5. Avengers vs Teens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll figure this out later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS GUYS!!!
> 
> And so many people are reading this, I am so happy!  
> Thank you for your support throughout this fanfic and hopefully I will be able to use some of the protocols people suggested in the next few chapters

Peter dropped down onto the ground, doing a flip so he stood facing his comrades. MJ looked at him with her normal stoic expression but there was a slight glimmer in her eyes.

 

"Well done Маленький паук" Natasha ruffled Peter's hair, earning a small whine from the brunette. 

 

"Okay I think we should go for an Avenger next, Or maybe ned or Harley" MJ suddenly declared. Both the spiders turned their attention to her, telling her to elaborate on her thoughts.

 

"Well since the Avengers know the tricks of the game I say that we get them out so then we have a higher chance of success" MJ explained. Natasha nodded a smirk showing on her face.

 

"Who should we go for first then?" Peter questioned. MJ pointed up at the roof, right where a cover to the vents was. Clint.

 

"Makes sense" Natasha commented. "He's an idiot so he will be easy to take out. Or as much of an idiot as you can be when you were trained by SHIELD and currently an Avenger"

 

"I can get everyone up" Peter pulled off his schoolbag, which MJ had been questioning for a while. _Why hadn't he dumped it when he had the chance?_

Peter pulled out two weird arm guard like things. 

 

"I can use my web shooters to pull you two up and then we can track down Clint" He explained placing his web shooters on his arms.

Now MJ understood. Those are where the webs came out of. She had been thinking that it may have been coming from him directly. Yuck! 

* * *

Clint had managed to get a some of the interns competing out. They had been quite brave. That was certain.

Currently, Clint was housing in the vents, making sure not to make to much noise. Obviously, because he was currently in the same building as two Super Soldiers and a Spider-child who were currently competing in a match of paintball against him.

Soon he could hear shuffling from below him. He looked down through the holes in the closest vent cover. It was Harley.

 

"Shit, I lost him!" Harley yelled.

Clint continued to watch, interested in the boy below him. 

 

"Damn it, I was gonna get him, damn you FRIDAY warning the bloody bastard I was there" 

 

"I don't even care anymore, come and get me, I give up, I'm fed up, I wish to perish"

This just confused the archer. Normally Harley never gave up, guilt-tripping everyone and then shooting them in the back with his potato gun.

* * *

 

Harley poked his head around the corner watching to make sure no superhumans, geniuses, birds, assassins or interns or ridiculously smart students where currently in the hallway. Good.

Peaking around, Harley was able to see a certain billionaire. 

Bending down, Harley lay down on the ground and pointed his gun at Stark like a sniper using the wall to hide.

 

"Boss, I would like to inform you that you are currently being watched by Mr. Keener" FRIDAY suddenly spoke. 

That bastard was using FRIDAY to inform him about any threats. Fucking cheater.

Harley panicked. He could not lose him. 

Firing his gun Harley could only hope that he could hit Stark before he had the chance to get away. Unfortunately for him, the gods were not on his side, he had fired too late and Stark was already running away. _**(Why Loki and Thor. He is a friend... I bet this was Loki, yep totally Loki)**_

After a moment of silence, Harley shouted.

 

"Shit, I lost him!" Harley banged his head against the wall, hoping that it would knock him out or something. But of course, it didn't.

 

"Damn it, I was gonna get him, damn you FRIDAY for warning the bloody bastard I was there" 

 

"I don't even care anymore, come and get me, I give up, I'm fed up, I wish to perish," He said in a defeated voice. 

Soon after that, laughter could be heard from the vents.

_Clint._

Soon the vent popped open.

 

"CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKER!" Clint yelled as he jumped to the ground. He had sounded like a mix of a bird pterodactyl. Weird...

 

"Okay kid, you need to win an award for most dramatic failure in Avenger history. I mean really that was beautiful" Clint wiped a fake tear from his eye before hugging Harley. "I'm so proud kid" 

 

Harley could feel something prodding into his side. A gun. "Really Clint. You would really shoot me. I thought of you as a father. More so than Mr. Stark... Wow we really must be related or something" he sighed.

 

Clint chuckled. This kid, he really was like him. "See ya on the other side kid" Then Clint fired.

* * *

 

That was the day the Potato Kid was taken down by the Pterodactyl/Hawk creature. 

 

May he rest in peace. But really that's impossible. After all, he is in the Avengers tower. And is friends with Peter Parker. So RIP

* * *

 

"Oh no, I've been shot, woe is me" Harley sarcastically commented making sure to overuse the dramatic.

The ground shortly after swallowed the teenager, dropping him on the mountain of pillows. Hopefully, Peter, Ned or Clint could win this. For him.

As soon as he thought that another person fell into the pillows. 

 

"Hey Harley"

 

"Hey Ned"

 

**Author's Note:**

> PETER IS THE MOST PRECIOUS CINNAMON ROLL EVER.
> 
> Also, I hope you guys enjoyed my first fanfiction!
> 
> OMG JUST I HAD LEFT MY COMPUTER FOR A WHILE SINCE I NEED TO SLEEP AND STUFF BUT THATS SO MUCH IN THE TIME I WAS GONE I GOT OVER 1000 MORE HITS ON MY STORY!


End file.
